


Covered in love

by kittys_devil



Series: Dark Safety [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, M/M, prompt #022: actions speak louder than words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He kissed the spots where the IV had been, the bruises from blood draws and little dots from the latest injection. He wanted to take the visible signs away for tonight. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Glam_100 so each segment is 100 words.

Adam carefully kissed Tommy, waking him up slowly. He cherished these moments when he could pretend that everything in their life was normal, that Tommy was not leaving him soon. 

He smiled down when the dark brown eyes looked up at him, the ones that spoke to his soul like none he had ever seen before. Adam dipped his head down without a word and moved over Tommy’s body. He kissed the spots where the IV had been, the bruises from blood draws and little dots from the latest injection. He wanted to take the visible signs away for tonight. 

^V^

He lifted Tommy up carefully, walking out of their room without words. He looked down at the frail body in his arms and wanted to make it all go away. He wanted to take away the pain that he knew Tommy felt, if only for tonight. 

Adam moved into the bathroom gently setting Tommy down and helping him stand on his own two feet. He quietly removed his love’s clothes, wondering for a moment if burning them would make this all not so real. 

He tested the water in the tub before lifting Tommy in and slipping in behind him.

^V^

Adam held him close as Tommy’s body relaxed under the warm water. He ran the cloth over his body slowly, cleaning Tommy carefully like he was washing everything away. In the back of his mind, even if it was just for tonight, he felt as if he was. 

When he was clean, Adam helped Tommy out of the tub. He ran the towel over Tommy’s body, drying him off. He kissed the soft skin as he dried off his love. He helped Tommy slip on his boxers and guided him over to the bench where Adam put on his make-up.

^V^

He knelt in front of Tommy, grabbing the concealer. Adam could see the confusions in Tommy’s face until he lifted to cover the closest bruise after kissing it gently. It was not that Adam was ashamed of them. They were as much a part of Tommy now as his guitar had once been on stage. This was for Tommy, for him to feel normal for tonight, for their special night. 

He worked carefully, kissing each spot before covering it up. He hid them all for the night so his love could forget he was dying and just be Tommy again. 

^V^

When he had covered the marks, he painted Tommy’s face, highlighting his natural beauty without covering it with too much make-up. Adam had to hold back the tears that were threating to fall as his love looked happier than he had in some time. 

Adam helped Tommy dress in a black dress shirt and pants. He made sure Tommy was comfortable in the big chair in the corner of the room. Adam moved quickly getting himself ready as well. He would steal quick glances at Tommy, his heart swelling with love at the happiness that was showing in Tommy’s face.  

^V^

The dining room table was covered in rose petals and candles with dinner sitting in the middle just like Adam had asked his friends to do for him. He heard Tommy gasp as he took it all in. He helped Tommy into his chair before stealing a kiss and sitting next to him. 

Adam leaned to Tommy whispering, “Happy Anniversary, love.” 

He saw the small tear in the corner of Tommy’s eye. “Thank you…”

Adam kissed him; he didn’t need to hear the rest. He didn’t need words; he already felt everything that Tommy wanted to say in his heart. 


End file.
